War
by KaitlynRae99
Summary: "Don't hide who you really are. Because take it from me, you will regret it later in life." Everyone in the Downworld and the Shadowhunter world knew who Magnus Bane was. But his wife, Imogene, was only known by a selected few. However, that all changes when Clary Fray needs the Banes' help.
1. The Necklace

" **MAGNUS** Bane. He's over 300 years old. And, as you can see, he's not exactly shielded away from the pleasure of every century," Hodge informed the younger Shadowhunters in front of him.

Hodge showed them pictures of Magnus throughout each century and within each photo, Clary noticed a young woman beside Magnus in every photo. "His tastes are both peculiar and quite excessive," Hodge continued making Clary add; "He looks like the Downworld's David Guetta."

Clary's comment made Isabelle join the conversation; "Guetta's already a Downworlder. Vampire? Ever seen him in the daylight?"

"Can you two focus? This is not a joke," Alec barked at the girl but Isabelle being herself couldn't shut her mouth for even a second; "Someone needs to get slayed."

"Alec's right. Now, Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known. He has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters," Hodge said to them.

"Well, then why did he helped my mum removed my memories? Isn't she a Shadowhunter?" Clary asked making Hodge look at her.

"Yes, one of the best. But 'help' might not be the most accurate word. Now, did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn? Perhaps. But more than likely, your mother paid Magnus handsomely for his magic," Hodge answered, making Jace speak up; "Warlocks usually require payment before they help anyone with anything. Word from the Clave is that most of the warlocks have gone into hiding since Valentine began hunting them."

"Valentine must be searching for warlocks, where did Jocelyn..." The Circle rune burning his neck interrupted Hodge.

"Hodge, your rune? You okay?" Clary asked as Hodge put his hand on the table, trying not to fall.

He nodded at her as his rune began to stop burning.

"So, how do we find Magnus?" Clary asked, looking around at the others around her.

"We don't. Magnus finds us. We'll set up a meeting, somewhere protected," Jace suggested as Isabelle stood up and walked over to Hodge.

"And I know exactly where we do it," Isabelle said as she took control of the screen and showed a poster for 'The Rapturous Evening.'

"A Downworld rave. Nice Izzy," Jace complimented while Alec was curious on how his sister find out that piece of information; "And where did you get that?"

"During my surveillance of the Downworlders. From what I hear, Magnus likes to party," Isabelle informed her elder brother.

"He'll never go for it. Not with Valentine trying to kill him," Alec said, looking again at the screen.

"Of course he will. He'll blend in. Hide in plain sight," Jace informed Alec before Isabella added on; "Trust me. If Magnus is coming out from hiding, he's going to the biggest party of the year."

"Never underestimate Magnus' hedonism. Or his greed. Come with me," Hodge ordered them making the younger Shadowhunters follow him.

Bending down and taking out his stele, Hodge, using the stele on a rune on the floor, exposing a ruby necklace that was hidden there. It was beautiful and probably worth more than the Institute. "Is that real?" Isabelle asked, fascinated by the beauty of the necklace.

"A four-karat, unheated Burmese ruby. And this necklace has special meaning to Magnus Bane as it was a gift to his then lover, Camille Belcourt," Hodge informed them and Clary spoke when he mentioned Magnus' once lover; "What, Camille and Magnus were lovers?"

"Warlock gets around."

"Magnus bought it in 1857 for the price of his London townhouse. Now, the jewel is enchanted by a spell that alerts the wearer to the presence of demons," Hodge explained to them as Isabelle touched the necklace; "It's so beautiful."

"Magnus has longed to reunite with his necklace. Offer it to him, he might take the bait," Hodge suggested.

"But if that doesn't work then use something else against him," Hodge continued making the younger Shadowhunters stare at him in confusion.

Hodge took control of a screen, showing a photo of a young woman with a bright smile on her face. The young woman was beautiful: tall and slender, with a round-shaped face, long brown hair, green eyes, and a creamy fair complexion. Hodge flicked through different photos of the young woman.

He stopped of one with her, what seemed to be, dancing with another woman; both with bright smiles on their faces. "Who is she?" Clary asked, staring at the beauty that the young woman had.

"She is Imogene Bane, Magnus' wife. A Warlock like him but has a love for studying Shadowhunters. Perhaps you can offer her a deal, " Hodge suggested.

* * *

 **IMOGENE**

* * *

"Now Immy, you stay by my side. Ok?" Magnus asked me and I nodded, smiling up at him.

He placed a kiss on my cheek before we entered Hardtail, the place where the Rapturous Evening was taking place.

I wore a black lace dress that was tight around my chest before puffing out at my waist with a red leather jacket over it. On my feet were lace up, black leather flat ankle boots that were over my black tights. My hair was left down, my natural brown curls brushing the middle of my black.

I wore little makeup compared to the other girls and many rings adorned my fingers. As Magnus and I went further into the club, I noticed him seemed to be on edge; like he felt something bad was going to happen. "Magnus," someone's voice called out, making the both of us turn around to face them.

In front of us was a group of Shadowhunters; I could tell who they were due to their dark clothes and runes over their bodies. In the group of Shadowhunters, I noticed a familiar looking redhead girl following a blonde boy who looked like the leader of their little group. "Clary Fairchild, you've grown into a beautiful young woman," Magnus spoke, revealing the name of the redheaded girl.

"Magnus Bane. You are the one who stole my memories," Clary spoke in a confident tone before Magnus corrected his; "At your mother's request. She knew the risks."

Magnus then held out his hand towards the blonde boy as I stared at him in confusion. "Show me the jewellery, Shadowhunter," Magnus requested making the blonde boy reached into his pocket and pull out a ruby necklace.

I glared at the sight of the necklace in the blonde's hands; wishing that the necklace never existed. My husband's attention was quickly changed to the necklace and as he reached to grab it, the blonde boy moved it away from him. "Ooh, give Clary back her memories and you get the jewellery," The blonde boy order Magnus and I decided to speak on my husband's behalf.

"He has to confirm its authenticity," I informed them as I rolled my eyes, making them all turn their heads towards me.

The blonde boy finally gave Magnus the necklace who looked at the backside of the ruby, revealing the words 'AMOR' written on it. " _Amor verus quantum moritus_ ," Magnus spoke in Latin before translating it to the others; "True love cannot die. Oh, how I've missed this jewel."

"Now it's your turn to pay up," the blonde boy demanded which made me look away from them.

"I wish I could retrieve your memories but I no longer have them," Magnus explained to them making them glare at him.

"What? Where are they?" Clary asked, anger dripping from her words.

"I fed them to a memory demon for safekeeping," Magnus shot back, grabbing my hand tightly.

"And why the hell would you do that?" The blonde boy asked making Magnus push me behind him.

I rolled my eyes at Magnus pulling the protective husband part on me. "To protect Clary and the Cup. If Valentine catches me, he'd torture Clary's memories out of me. Just like he tortured Dot," his last word made Clary began to panic.

"Dot? What happened to her?" Clary asked making me stare at her with sadness.

"You haven't heard? She's dead," Magnus' attitude faded as he talked about our fallen friend.

"How do you know?" Clary asked with shock laced in her voice.

"We can't feel her magic anymore. Valentine killed her because she would not betray your mother. I'm sorry," I informed Clary in a soft voice, not wanting to upset the girl even further.

"Clary; come with us. My lair can give protection that a Shadowhunter can't provide," Magnus told Clary making the blonde boy scoff.

"No! No, I'm not going anywhere with you," Clary refused which made Magnus continue to persuade her; "Don't be a fool. Your mother would want you to live."

"Then help me get my memories back from whatever demon you gave them to," Clary begged.

"Valentine is hunting you too. And every moment we're outside my lair's protection is a moment Valentine gets closer to finding us," Magnus informed her before opening a portal to the lair and reaching out a hand towards Clary.

"Come with me. I won't offer again," Magnus, told her but she still refused; "No. No, I won't hide from my problems and neither should you."

"Look out!" Someone shouted as an arrow hit a man, killing him immediately.

I noticed a circle rune on the man's neck and I knew he was one of Valentine's men. A dark-haired boy walked through the blonde boy and Clary, retrieving his arrow. The dark haired boy was gorgeous, more gorgeous than anyone I've seen in my years of living... besides my darling husband of course. His dark hair fell neatly against his forehead and from what I could see, his eyes were a beautiful hazel.

"Who are you?" I heard Magnus asked dumbstruck, also staring at the dark haired boy.

As Magnus' words knocked me out of my trance, I quickly entered the portal; hoping that Magnus would follow in behind me. The only problem was I didn't expect what was on the other side of the portal.


	2. Hurt

" **JACE** ," Isabelle called out to the blonde, who changed his attention to Clary as she was still in shock over hearing about Dot.

"Clary, we have to move," Jace said in annoyance which made Clary shot back at him in the same tone; "I'm catching my breath."

"You know what? This is great. And not only did Magnus not get the girl her memories back, he took the necklace. This is fantastic-," Alec was cut off by Jace; "Alec, the girl, her name is Clary and I highly suggest to keep your voice down."

"Why?! What, are you afraid I'm gonna upset her? We have risked our lives again and again for this girl, and where has it gotten us? All right? Nowhere. We're no closer to getting the Mortal Cup. And we've lost the Institute's necklace," Alec snapped, finally expressing his annoyance towards the redhead.

"Hey, I am right here! I don't care about your damn jewellery. I'm sorry, you're gonna look bad in front of your bosses, okay? But my mother is still missing and my last chance at finding her just disappeared into thin air," Clary cried out.

"Clary, it's gonna be fine," Jace tried to reassure Clary but she wasn't hearing it; "No it's not! People are dying because of me. Magnus? He will never go out of hiding with Valentine still after him. We're never going to find him. And I will...I will never get my memories back!"

Clary threw away what was in her hand in anger making Jace look over at what she threw. "You give up too easy," Jace informed her as he went over to what she threw.

"What is he doing?" Clary asked with a calmer voice this time.

"He's tracking Magnus. Be quiet and keep your distance," Alec responded with a warning in his last word.

"The button belonged to Magnus. Jace can pinpoint the location using that," Isabelle explained to the redhead as they all watch Jace try to track Magnus.

"No. The signal's not enough. Magnus must be blocking the track. Let's do this, Alec," Jace called out to Alec, who went over to him.

Alec held out his hand, allowing Jace to draw a rune on him while Clary asked; "Do what?"

"The parabatai tracking," Isabelle answered as she forced on the two.

"Of course they are," Clary shot back before Isabelle explained in a very excited tone; "When parabatai's track, their power grows stronger. Jace and Alec are gonna track Magnus together."

"Yeah, this whole parabatai thing seems oddly intimate, if you ask me," Clary admitted, looking weirdly at Jace and Alec.

"You have no idea," Isabelle sighed before Jace spoke up which break Alec out of his daze, coming back to reality; "Got him."

* * *

"Magnus' lair is right behind that fence," Jace informed them as they entered an old warehouse.

"Magnus lives in a warehouse?" Clary asked, completing oblivious.

"Not exactly. Warlock glamour," Jace answered as he equipped himself as Isabelle lifted her hand in the air, feeling like something was wrong; "Something's wrong. It's far too easy to get this close."

"His protective wards must be down," Jace explained to them as they walked further towards the gate before Alec stopped Clary.

"You. Don't get in the way," he ordered her making the redhead glare at him.

They quickly stopped talking when two guys, a bit far from them, were fighting each other showed up. As one stabbed the other, the group started to walk towards his direction. "Oh, god! Valentine found Magnus!" Clary called out from the back of the group.

The group broke into different directions and as Alec crept down a hallway from his bow at the ready, he heard a scream. Running to where he heard the scream was, he turned the corner to see a circle member walking towards someone on the ground with a bloody dagger in his hand. Not far from the two of them, was a warlock lifeless with a knife wound in his chest.

Alec quickly released an arrow, letting it pierce the man through his chest. The man fell to the ground which allowed Alec to see who was going to be that man's victim. He noticed brown curls facing in front of their face while their hands were stained with blood. The girl was crying softly as she stared at the blood on her hands.

Alec knelt down in front of her and placed a hand under her chin, pulling her head up to look at him. The girl turned out to be Imogene but instead of her normally green eyes staring at him, his eye met red ones which faded to green again when she realized he saved her life. Ripping a piece of the man's shirt off, he wiped the blood off her hands. Once her hands were clean, he grabbed her smaller, softer hand in his and he pulled her off the ground before leading her away to try and find her husband.

"Immy!" Magnus called out when he saw the raven-haired Shadowhunter leading her who quickly let go of her hand so she could run forward and hug her husband.

As Magnus soothed his upset wife, he looked over to the raven-haired Shadowhunter, mouthing 'thank you' before letting Imogene go. "I'm Magnus. I don't think we've been formally introduced," The warlock said in a charming way as he went to Alec.

"Alec," Alec informed, starstruck before stammering his words; "Oh, uh...We should really...You know, probably get..." Luckily Magnus helped him finish; "Right, we should join the party."

Imogene giggled lightly at how Magnus and Alec were acting towards each other before the three of them joined the other. "Magnus," Clary called out making him turned around to see Clary with Zoe beside her.

Zoe rushed towards Imogene who hugged her tightly before whispering in her ear; "Go join the others, sweetheart. This is no place for a little girl. Go."

Zoe then released the older warlock and raced over to the others. "I heard what you did for Zoe. You risked your life without hesitation to save a young warlock child," Magnus said as he stood in front of Clary.

"I had no choice," Clary explained but Imogene corrected her; "You always have a choice. You're not like the others, Clary Fairchild. Most Shadowhunters protect Downworlders out of sense of duty, but you saved young Zoe because of what was inside your heart. You're more like your mother than you will ever know."

"Magnus, Imogene, please...you can't hide from this battle. Look, Valentine, he found you once, he will find you again. We need to work together. Help me," Clary begged the two warlocks who looked at each other before nodding.

"I can summon the demon but you must make the demand. Now, I warn you...retrieving your memories will not be easy," Magnus informed the redhead who said she will do what she has to do.

"All right. But we're not safe here. The lair's location has been compromised. Hold tight, everyone, we're about to move," Magnus warned everyone before using his magic to transport the lair to another location.

Alec felt someone grab his arm and when he looked, he saw the hand belonged to Imogene who didn't even realize that she gripped his arm until Alec placed his own on top of hers. She looked up at him before smiling brightly at him, making him mirror her.


	3. Memory Demon

**IMOGENE**

* * *

" **AH** , much better," Magnus said as I stared out the window which now had a beautiful view of New York.

I watched as Magnus turned around before saying, "Ugh, it's inevitable. After remove, I get the itch to redecorate. Normally, I love a dirty lair, but this one is just sloppy."

Alec gave Magnus a weird look before crossing the room to where the blonde boy, Jace, was standing. It was obvious to everyone, even to me, that Magnus was talking to him.

"I believe in payment for services rendered," Magnus told Isabelle as he held the necklace in his hand; "Thank you for defending the warlocks."

"I couldn't," Izzy told him, trying to sound like she didn't want it but everyone in the room knew she wanted the necklace.

"Oh, but you could and you should. The Lightwoods have been wearing this for years," Magnus said as he walked behind her and put the necklace around Isabelle's neck.

"Besides, this would look silly on your brother," Magnus said as he looked over at the raven-haired boy; "About Alec, is he more of flower or cologne man?"

Clary stood up and asked; "Okay, so how do we summon the memory demon?"

"Are you certain? Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal," I told her, walking towards her.

"I'll do anything to save my mother," she answered with her voice full of confidence. "Where's the demon?"

"Okay. Pretty boy, get your team ready," Magnus order as he turned towards Jace and Alec.

Jace stepped forward, thinking Magnus was talking to him before saying; "I know what to do."

But Magnus wasn't talking about him as he pushed Jace back. "I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to you."

He pointed a finger at Alec, causing him to smile. Jace looked confused at him, obviously hurt and embarrassed at the same time.

As Magnus and Clary walked off together, I began returning the fallen items from the shelves they belong to. As I was cleaning, I felt someone stand beside me. I looked up to see that it was Alec and I smiled towards him.

"I never got to thank you...for saving my life," I informed him as I tried reaching to place a book on the top shelf, but I fell short.

Grabbing the book from my hand, Alec placed it in its rightful place. Alec then smiled awkwardly at me before walking away to join Isabelle and Jace where they were standing.

"Jocelyn was right. Your artistry is beyond compare," Magnus started as we all entered the room, where we were about to summon the demon.

"I don't know about that," Clary sighed, as she stood up and wipe her hands down on her black dress.

"The only person I've known who can draw as well was Michelangelo," Magnus said, looking at Alec; "Who was excellent in bed, I might add."

Isabelle and I both giggled as we were obviously the only ones noticing that Magnus wanted to sleep with Alec. Even though Magnus and I were legally married, we still had a very open marriage. Sometimes, I would even be his wingman. There was only one incident with another person that caused a rift between us...but that was a long time ago.

"Okay, we're ready now. Everyone take your rightful place on the pentagram," Magnus ordered as the others stood around the pentagram, excluding me as a sixth person wasn't needed.

"We must imitate a bond. Once the bond is sealed, it can't be broken until the demon retreats. No matter what happens, you must not let go of each other's hands," Magnus informed them as he raised his hand, waiting for Alec to take it.

One by one, they joined hands and became connected. When it was Isabelle's turn, she commented on the others reactions to the connection which made me smile; "You people are pathetic."

"I will lead the ceremony and you all must do exactly as I say. The demon's name is Valak and at some point, he will ask for payment in exchange for Clary's memories," Magnus informed them making Jace speak up; "What do you mean? What kind of payment?"

"We'll see. Let us begin," Magnus told them before beginning to chant in Chthonian

"The necklace, it's pulsing," Isabelle spoke, making me notice the red glowing necklace.

The pentagram began to glow and the demon was with them as black smoke came down and entered the circle.

"Valak is among us! Do not break the bond!" Magnus yelled at them as I notice everyone was struggling to keep hold of each other hands.

"Hold on!" Jace ordered to Clary making her cry out; "I'm trying!"

"It's time! The demon demands payment!" Magus yelled at them.

"What does it want?" Alec asked.

"We must each relinquish a memory of the one we love the most!" Magnus answered as Isabelle's memory was first given to the demon,

Her memory was Alec smiling before it was Clary's turn, which was her mother giving her something. Next was Alec which made his eyes widening as a memory of Jace appeared.

"No! It's not true! The demon deceived me!" Alec cried out as he was shocked by Jace being the one he loved the most.

"Do not break the bond!" I yelled at him, but Alec couldn't calm down.

"Alec, it's okay!" Isabella tried to reinsure her brother but he wasn't listening and with a scream, he broke apart, letting the demon to be free.

Letting my eyes turn red and my magic form red smoke around my hands, Magnus and I both used our magic to keep Valak from attacking the others.

"We can't contain the demon much longer!" Magnus called for help as our magic began to weaken.

Alec stood up, but before he could do anything, Jace pushed him which allowed Valak to entangle him in the web of smoke.

"Grab him! Grab him!" Isabelle called out as she held onto Jace's arm along with Alec.

"The demon is growing stronger!" I cried out, almost completely exhausted from overusing my magic.

"Clary! Help us!" Isabelle shouted to Clary who took a seraph blade, ready to end this, but Magnus stopped her, "Clary if you kill the demon, your memories will be lost forever!"

She, however, looked at her blade and stabbed it through the demon. As the demon faded, Jace fell to the floor and wasn't moving as I fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"Jace, oh my God, Jace!" Clary yelled, huddling over his body with Alec and Isabelle while Magnus helped me to my feet.

"Jace, wake up," Alec ordered, standing over his friend.

"Is he going to be alright?" Clary asked worrying asked us making Magnus sigh.

"I don't know. Does he normally just lay like that without moving?" I smacked Magnus on the shoulder which wasn't very hard with what little amount of energy that I had.

Finally, he let out a gasp of air, causing the others to sigh in relief as he slowly sat up. Alec quickly stood up and walked towards the door. I was the first to notice that which made Magnus walk over to the Shadowhunter, with him still holding onto me.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Alec," Magnus informed him which Alec quickly denied it; "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You will," And with that, Magnus help me out of the room as I stared back at Alec, knowing that he felt guilty about what just happened.


	4. Help Him

**IMOGENE**

* * *

I **GROANED** as I looked up from my book to see Magnus pacing back and forth in front of where I sat on the love seat. "If you keep pacing, you'll create a hole in the floor," I informed him, using my magic to put my book back on the bookcase.

Magnus glared at me before continuing to pace, tapping his phone on the palm of his hand. I pushed myself on the seat and ripped his phone out of his hand. "Hey!" he shouted at me as I held his phone out of his reach.

I slapped away his hands before jumping onto the couch and pressing the call button, putting it on loudspeaker. "NO!" Magnus screamed as I threw the phone at him as the ringing echoing through the apartment.

Magnus looked at me in worry when the ringing stopped and a familiar, deep voice echoed from the device. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Alexander. Hi. It's Magnus. We met the other day. You know, with the demon. Uh, yeah..." I slammed my hand onto my forehead at how awkward Magnus was being.

Why did my confidence husband go?

"Yeah, hey, what's up?" Alec's gruff voice rang from the phone making Magnus look at me in fright.

I pointed at the phone before signalling him to continue.

"I was just thinking it was really nice getting to know you. You seem... sympathetic. Would you like to go out for a drink sometime?" Magnus asked before looking over at me to see me giving him the thumbs up which gave him back his confidence.

"That sounds fun, um... When?" I heard Alec ask and I signalled Magnus to tell him right now.

"How about right now?" Magnus asked and I noticed Alec had hesitated before answering.

"Um... You know, now's not a really good time for me. Another time? Gotta go," Alec quickly said before hanging up.

"Playing hard to get. I love a challenge," Magnus said confidence which I made me giggle at him.

"There's the husband I know," I said to him as he walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

* * *

"What happened?" I asked when Magnus threw opened the doors, revealing Clary and a mundane carrying a wounded werewolf.

"He was attacked!" The mundane answered me as Magnus placed a white sheet on the couch.

"He needs a warlock. He needs you two," Clary explained as she panted from carrying the werewolf over to the couch.

"Put him here," I ordered them, making them place the werewolf on the covered couch.

"Where are you?" The werewolf muttered as he was placed on the couch.

"Luke..." Clary was interrupted by Luke as he started hallucinating.

"I can't find you. Where are... where are you? Where are you? Jocelyn! Where are you? Wait! Jocelyn! Jocelyn..." Luke shouted before Clary brought him out of it; "No, Luke, it's Clary. Can you hear me?"

"Clary, listen to me. Listen... You have to listen to me. I have to tell you, just in case..." Clary stopped Luke from continuing; "No, don't even say it, don't."

"No, listen to me. No, you need to know! Listen..." Luke suddenly let out a groan of pain.

"Was he bitten by an alpha?" Magnus asked making the mundane answer; "Yeah, why?"

I started counting down from three and when I reached one; Luke's eyes flashed bright green and he growled. I quickly ran away from him to where I stored my healing supplies. "Where do you think you're going?" I heard the mundane ask me as Luke continued through the transformation process, yelling loudly in pain.

"Hold him down," I ordered them as I finally found the ingredient to help Luke.

"We don't have a lot of time. It'll take a few moments to take effect," I informed them as I ran back over to Luke and shoved the bark in between his teeth.

"What's happening to him?" Clary asked me as she looked up from the injured werewolf.

"Random werewolf transformation. It's a side effect of the poison in the alpha bite," I informed her as we waited for Luke to finally stop transforming before falling unconscious.

Magnus and I left Clary and the mundane-whose name I found out was Simon- with Luke as we ran around, collecting the ingredients and equipment we needed for the antidote.

"The bark will stop the transformation for now, but Luke needs an antidote to stop the poison in his system. And we don't have all the ingredients here," Magnus informed the pair as we ran back into the living room, placing the stuff we did have on the table before continuing to rush around.

"Just tell me what you need and how to get it," Clary said to us but Magnus argued against her leaving Luke alone; "No, you stay here. Luke will need you if he wakes up."

"When he wakes up," Clary remarked back, making a loud sigh escape from my lips.

"I'll go," Simon volunteered which Jace repeated when he entered the apartment with blood dripping from his nose.

"Jace, what happened to you?" Magnus asked him as he grabbed Jace's face to inspect the blood.

Jace ripped his face from Magnus' grip who walked away from him as I held Jace a tissue to wipe the blood off. "Luke's car may have found its way into a pole while I was stashing it. I don't do mundane driving," Jace informed the others which made Simon remark; "Yeah, apparently."

"What do you need for the antidote?" Jace asked us and when I went to answer him; Simon spoke; "Hey, I got this."

"Phoenix eyes, moon salt, and Idris fulgurite," I informed them, rolling my eyes at the boys' attitude towards each other.

"One trip to the pharmacy, it'll take two seconds," I rolled my eyes at the mundane's answer.

"I know a guy. And, uh... I don't need him," Jace said, stopping Simon from walking out of the apartment.

"Too bad. You're getting me. We'll be right back," Simon informed us, giving Jace a stare down.

When they went to leave, Magnus stopped them by requesting something that made me raise an eyebrow; "One more thing. I need Alexander."

"Uh, why do you need Alec?" Jace asked in confusion which I didn't blame him for asking because I was confused as well.

"Virgin Shadowhunter energy," Magnus answered after thinking for a minute making me again roll my eyes.

"That explains so much," Simon said and I noticed Jace's face almost look scared at the mention of Alec's name.

"Um, Alec, yeah... I can't," Jace stuttered out and Clary walked over to the pair.

"Jace, just ask, please. You guys need to talk," Clary begged him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Trouble in paradise?" Magnus asked in a joking tone as he walked by the group.

"Just don't speak to me," Jace said, dragging Simon by his shirt out of the apartment.


	5. The Past We Fear

**IMOGENE**

* * *

" **WHAT'S** all this for?" I heard Clary asked us as I began mixing ingredients together for the antidote.

"The base for the potion. Stir. We need to have it ready before your boy toys get back," Magnus answered her which made her question; "What if they don't get back in time?"

"You can't think like that, biscuit," Magnus told her, walking away to grab more ingredients.

"That's all I can think about. Magnus, I don't know if I can do this anymore. Okay, I'm an art student. All my adventures are supposed to be two-dimensional," Clary said to us making me ask; "Who says?"

"Me. Look, it is one thing to draw monsters and demons, but it is completely different to see them up close and personal. I don't know what I'm doing," she informed us, sounding that she was almost about to cry.

"Don't sell yourself short. You forget I've seen you in action, Clary Fairchild," Magnus told her which Clary was about to continue talking but was interrupted by Luke begging someone; "Jocelyn! No, don't... don't... Wait, don't touch her."

We all ran over to him as Clary tried to comfort him by saying she was here.

"Let me take your pain away," I told him and when I was about to take his pain, he grabbed my wrist tightly.

"No. No," he begged me but I informed him that; "Agitation only makes the venom work faster."

"I need to tell Clary," Luke told us, removing his hand from my wrist.

"Save your strength," Clary said to him and Luke continued to talk; "No, you need to know. No, please."

"Imogene, do it," Clary ordered me and I looked down at Luke.

"You need to tell her, all of it. Promise me," Luke said to Magnus and I which I nodded before snapping my fingers causing red mist to glow from my hand.

"The poison is spreading. Your suitors need to hurry," I told Clary, moving my hands around Luke to take away the pain.

Luke fell unconscious again. As Clary and I stood by the potion, Magnus grabbed himself a drink. "Really Mags?" I questioned him; raising an eyebrow at him drinking at a time like this.

Magnus didn't get to answer me as Clary asked us; "Tell me what? What's so important that Luke risked his life?"

"Everything Jocelyn hoped to hide from you," Magnus replied before clicking his fingers, making a notepad and pencil appear.

"Why?" Clary questioned why he summoned those objects for her.

"When you were younger, I'd watch you sketching. It was your bliss. You're gonna need some bliss now," Magnus told as I wrapped my hands around his arm.

"Back then, there wasn't a day I didn't draw. It was like breathing. Now, I look at this blank page and I barely even know what to do. Sometimes I feel like my art, my memories... My life, it... it all vanished with that Memory Demon," Clary told us and I weakly smiled at her.

"Your art, everything you are... they're all still here. You're the woman your mother always knew you could be," I told her, moving closer to her and placing a hand on top of hers which was flipping through the notepad.

"But tried to keep me from being," Clary said, her eyes showing sadness for Jocelyn.

"That's why you need to know how you got here," Magnus said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Will it help me find my mother?" Clary asked, looking off into the distance.

"That's the only reason I can think of why Luke would be so adamant," Magnus sighed before returning to the potion and stirring it again.

"I'm ready. Bring it, warlocks," Clary challenged, making Magnus look at her in almost fear.

As Clary sat down on a chair and began to draw, Magnus paced back and forth in front of her while I remained standing near the potion, stirring it occasionally.

"When I first heard about your father, around the time he and Jocelyn first got together, long before the Uprising and the Circle, Valentine elevated the Morgenstern name to be synonymous with virtue. And your mother was at his side. But by the time my people came to know him, barely two years later... his name had become synonymous with devastation. Your mother told me it was when she first saw the signs. They never found all the bodies. We'd all stood with the Clave for centuries. How could that not matter to him? He was obsessed with ensuring purity of blood. Convinced that the impurities were a threat to peace. He was the threat to peace. Madmen rarely make sense. Mostly, they just hate. And he hated the Downworlders, for the gifts that we possess that he could not have. He hated us enough to kill us all," Magnus spoke with both sadness and anger towards Valentine which all Downworlders felt towards the crazed Shadowhunter.

When Clary has finished her drawing, she stood up while Magnus took her spot and looked at the drawing. "Ever since my mother was kidnapped, and the Shadow World invaded my life, so many Downworlders have helped me, not even thinking about what it might cost them. How could Valentine not see good in any of them?" Clary questioned which made Magnus respond with; "He was blinded by his ambition."

"Why didn't the Clave stop him?" Clary asked and I was getting a little bit annoyed with her constant questions.

"He was clever. He and his followers, they managed to convince the Clave that the Downworlders they killed on their special missions had violated the Accords in some way. Complete fabrications," I told her, anger lacing my words as I leaned against the table while Magnus stood up from the chair.

"How could the Clave not see?" Clary again questioned and I almost rolled my eyes at her naïvetés about Shadowhunters.

"Shadowhunters believe in the Law as absolute. They could never conceive of one of their own going astray," Magnus told her which made her laugh mockingly before saying; "My father didn't go astray, Magnus. He went insane."

"What happened back then is happening again. The Clave refuses to believe that Valentine's a threat. Nineteen years ago, their lack of vision allowed the Circle to almost decimate the entire Shadow World," Magnus spoke with anger.

"That was the Uprising?" Clary asked which made me think does she always ask questions.

"Yes. Valentine wanted to create a new Shadowhunter army. And for that, he needed the Mortal Cup. He knew it would be on display at the signing of the Accords as a show of the Clave's power. He seized the opportunity to accomplish everything he ever wanted. Destroy the Accords, murder Downworlders, and secure the Cup," Magnus recalled.

Clary was now pacing in front of Luke when she asked us in disbelief; "How could my mom and Luke be a part of something like this?"

"Jocelyn and Luke tried to prevent the Uprising. They tried to change Valentine's mind about Downworlders," I told her, walking over to her when she basically spat out; "Obviously, they didn't."

"Clary, if it wasn't for your mother and Luke, the Circle would have won," I informed her, trying to not make those that raised her to appear to be the bad guys.

"Ever since I found out Valentine was my father, I wondered how my mother could be married to someone like that... and why she stayed. She had to stop him," Clary said from her spot on a chair across from Luke as she drew again.

Magnus stopped up from seating on the back of the couch while I stayed in my spot on the armrest by Luke's feet. "And safeguard the Cup. Everything Jocelyn did, she did to save the people she'd sworn to protect. She took her oath as a Shadowhunter seriously," I told her, making her look at me before moving her eyes to Magnus who was now standing in front of her.

"I understand, but how does that help me find the Cup?" Clary asked us and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe Luke thinks if you know your mother better, you'll know where she hid it," I suggested to her which then made Clary say; "Then, tell me why she gave up being a Shadowhunter."

"Because the one thing in the world she loved more is you. She had to protect you," I told her, looking over at Luke as I started getting a funny feeling something was going to happen.

"From my father, the lunatic," she spoke but then Luke started groaning in pain

"The magic's wearing off," I told them, rushing to Luke's side as he began to shout out; "It was our fault. It was our fault!"

"Luke! It's worse," Clary said, pulling the bandage away from his wound.

I quickly snapped my fingers, using both mine and Magnus' magic to try and help Luke. "I'm running out of magic," I announced as Magnus began leaning against me as his magic drained from him and into me.

The apartment began to shake like we were in an earthquake when I heard Clary ask me what she should do.

"I can't leave him, but the potion stock still needs Komodo scale. Find it, add the rest when they get here. You'll have to feed it to Luke," I told her, feeling my eyes glowing red as I continued using my magic.

"What about you?" she asked which I finally got frustrated with her and shouted; "I'll hold on as long as I can. Go!"

I saw out of the corner of my eye Clary run off before I felt my eyes beginning to drop a little. Magnus still rested against me which with him resting on me and me becoming weaker, I began to fall back but before I reached the floor, I felt someone grab me and pull me back up. I looked over at the person to see it was Alec and I weakly smiled at him. "Help me. I need your strength," I told him, reaching my hand out for him to grab.

"Take what you need," he said to me, reaching out a hand for me to grab.

I held onto it tightly as I pushed myself back up, now having enough strength to hold myself up. When Clary finally came over and made Luke drink the antidote, the red mist disappeared as I collapsed against Alec and fell unconscious to regain back the strength that I had lost.


	6. Feelings

**MAGNUS**

* * *

 **ONCE** I had regained my strength back, I noticed that Imogene was unconscious and leaning against Alec who was holding her tightly and looking down at her with worry. While the others helped Luke into one of the guest bedrooms to rest, I told Alec to follow me as he carried Imogene bridal style to our bedroom. I watched from afar as he carefully placed my wife onto our bed and pulling the covers over her, making sure she was completely tucked in. Alec pushed her hair out of her face while staring at her with something in his eyes. "We should leave her to rest," I said to Alec which seemed to break him out of his trance-like state.

We walked back into the living room and while I fixed myself a drink, I noticed Alec to trying to clean up Luke's blood from the leather couch.

"You know I have magic for that, right?" I commented to Alec as I poured a drink into two glasses.

"I think you've exerted yourself enough for one day," Alec said to me before I turned around with the drinks in my hand and asking; "Drink break?"

Alec chuckled lightly before standing up and walking over to me. I placed the drink into his hand then using my magic to create a flame on the drink. "To us," I cheered before we clinked our drinks together and taking a slip.

Alec's face scrunched up at the taste. "Why did you ask for me... when Jace and Clary were both here?" Alec asked me which made me curious.

"Hmm, Jace didn't tell you?" I asked him in return which was followed by silence before I turned around from him to look out the window and admitted; "It doesn't matter. It was a lie anyway."

"Are warlocks always this cryptic?" Alec remarked making me laugh lightly.

"I'm not being cryptic. I'm being coy," I replied back before sighing and turning to face him again.

"Let me spell it out for you. I wanted to see you again," I said to him truthfully, walking towards him as I rested my drink on my shoulder.

There were a few moments of silence before Alec asked; "Why?" which I responded back with a question of; "Why'd you come?"

Alec hesitated for an answer before he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure."

"For almost a century... I've closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone... besides Imogene of course. Man or woman. You've unlocked something in me," I admitted to him and we stared at each other.

We continued to stare at each other and when Alec went to say something, his phone began to ring. We turned away from each as he answered his phone. I smirked slightly as I stared out the window again, taking a sip of my drink. "Hey. Hi, Mother," Alec said into the phone and didn't speak again for a while before agreeing to whatever Maryse was asking him.

"Duty calls," he told me once I turned around to face him after the call was finished.

"Ah... Oh, the furrowed brow. Maryse must be recruiting you for something... unseemly," I teased him which made him start to stumble over his words; "Oh, listen, Magnus, I... I wish I could... I just... I don't know what..."

I interrupted him by raising my finger in front of his lips. "I understand. Stay for just one more drink? And then decide," I suggested to him, holding out his drink for him to take.

We continued to drink until I heard Imogene rise from her bedroom. "Magnus, why do you try to get everyone drunk?" she asked when she entered the living room.

I noticed she was wrapped in a black satin robe, had removed her makeup and thrown her hair into a messy bun. Alec-in his drunken state- seemed to be in a trance-like state with Imogene and no longer focused on his drink. I smiled cheekily at her and finished my drink while Imogene walked over to Alec and took the drink from his hand. "Let's get you some rest," she told him as she grabbed his hands and pulled him to the other guest room.

I chuckled at Alec's willingness to follow Imogene to the guest room.

* * *

 **IMOGENE**

* * *

Once we entered the guest room, I closed the door behind us and dragged him over to the bed where Alec flopped down onto the bed. I pulled off his shoes and placed them beside the bed before pulling the covers over him and running my fingers through his hair. "Get some sleep," I told him, watching him close his eyes before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind me.

"Remember our deal. That no one will come between us again," Magnus informed me as he followed me to the bathroom cabinet where I stored the painkillers.

A loud sigh escaped from my lips as I closed the cabinet and turned around to face him. "No one will. Plus who knows? Maybe he likes both of us," I explained to him, a cheekily smile on my face as my left eye dropped into a wink.

I walked out of the bathroom and snapped my fingers which made a glass of water appear in my hand. I walked into the guest room and placed the stuff on the nightstand before noticing how different Alec looked while he was sleeping. All his stress was gone from his body and he finally seemed relaxed for the first time since I had met him. I smiled at him before lightly kissing his forehead and placing a spell on the water so it stayed cool until he woke up. Quickly and quietly leaving the room, I walked into the living room where Clary, Jace and Magnus were discussing something.

"I know where the Cup is," Clary stated making everyone stare at her in disbelief.

"Come again?" Jace asked which made Clary go into her explanation; "The tarot cards. My mom, she must have painted them years ago, but the Mortal Cup has to be hidden inside the Ace of Cups. The card looks exactly like it."

Magnus, Jace and I looked at each other, knowing who might have the tarot cards. Clary noticed our expressions and asked; "Wait, why aren't you guys happy about this? All we have to do is find... Dot."

"If Dot had the cards when she was taken, we don't have much time. If Valentine gets his hands on the Cup..." Jace was interrupted by Magnus standing up and saying; "We know. If Valentine started creating Shadowhunters or gained control of demons, it'd be like Beyoncé riding on a dinosaur through Times Square. People would notice."

"But he can control demons. I've seen it," Clary informed us and I looked at her with a 'really?' face.

"Mmm, paying off a few demons is easy, especially since they rarely survive long enough to collect," I told her, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Still waiting on Valentine's thank-you card," Jace remarked before Magnus continued my explanation; "Opening the gates of hell... that's a little more tricky."

"Valentine doesn't have the cards," Luke's voice rang through the room making us all look at the bandaged man.

"I do. They're in my desk back at the precinct. When Clary went missing, I went to the loft and I cleared everything out, 'cause I didn't want the Circle to track her," Luke explained to us which made Clary say; "That's great. This should be easy."

I rolled my eyes at her before shaking my head. Naïve girl. "Hmm, that's what General Custer said," Magnus remarked before sitting down in a chair.

"Magnus is right. Valentine has spies everywhere, even in the NYPD. We have to be discreet," Luke planned which made Clary remark; "Discreet? You look like something out of The Mummy movie."

Her comment made Magnus and I lightly laughing causing everyone to look at us which made us look away in awkwardness. "We'll go in the morning. Werewolf healing, remember? This is nothing a couple of hours of beauty sleep can't fix," Luke told Clary before we all went our separate ways.

I went back to the guest room to check on Alec. Once I noticed that he was still asleep, I went to leave the room when I heard Alec ask for me. "Imogene."

I went over to him and sat down beside him with my fingers brushing his hair away from his face. "Stay with me?" he asked me and I smiled at him.

Alec moved to one side of the bed to allow room for me. I slide under the covers and when I was finally under, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I rested my head and one of my hands against his chest, cuddling close to his warmth. "Thank you," he whispered as he pressed his lips against my head and fell asleep again.

I smiled again before closing my eyes and following him into the world of sleep.


	7. Broken Hearts

**IMOGENE**

* * *

I **WAS WOKEN** by the arm wrapped around my waist moving and the body that my head was resting on was also moving. I stopped them from moving using my arm and my legs to wrap around them and pin them under me. My laughter began to ring through the room as I looked down at Alec's almost frightened eyes. My legs were rested on either side of his hips as I straddled his body with my hands pinning his right arm down. Brown curls created a curtain between us and the outside world.

My laughter turned into a small giggle as I smiled down at him. I noticed his lips turn into a small smile which made me gasp in fake surprise. "I don't think I have ever seen you smile," I told him; tracing over his deflect rune on his neck with my finger.

He rolled his eyes at me but his smile remained as I continued to trace his rune. I noticed his normally styled dark hair was messy from sleep and his hazel eyes were slightly drowsy but still alerted to his surroundings. We stared at each other and I felt Alec move the arm I didn't have pinned to hold onto my hip with his fingers tracing unknown patterns on my skin.

After a few moments of silence, Alec's smile dropped as he pushed himself up into a seated position. His muscles bulged as he used them to keep himself held up as my hands moved to grab onto his shoulders to keep myself up. My eyebrows frowned in confusion at his now serious face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him in confusion which caused him to sigh before moving his eyes up to look up at the ceiling.

Alec didn't look at me nor speak anything for a few moments until he looked back at me with his eyes filled with concern. "I heard what Magnus said to you. What was he talking about?" his question caused pain to form in my heart and my breathing to grow heavy.

Tears welled in my eyes which made Alec stare at me with even more concern. "Imogene, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," he informed me as his arms move to wrap around my waist.

I smiled sadly at him as I moved my hands down to his biceps; my thumbs stroking his bare skin. "It's okay, Alec. Camille Belcourt was what happened," I informed him which that name caused recollection to fill his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked me; causing a loud sigh to escape my lips.

Instead of using words to explain to Alec, I used my magic to show him the memory. A red mist formed around my hands as I touched my fingertips to his temples, showing him the memory.

 _"I don't trust her, Magnus," I informed my husband from where I sat across from him on the couch._

 _I glared at the ruby necklace, that was similar to the one I wore around my neck, that he held in his hands as I gulped down some red wine, hoping that the alcohol would help with my anger towards Camille. So far, it wasn't working. "You are just jealous Imogene. Remember our agreement," Magnus snapped back before storming from the room to find Camille._

 _A frustrated sigh escaped from my lips as I hit the back of my head against the couch I was sitting on. Suddenly, I felt someone place a kiss on my check which made my head snap over towards them. "Don't frown, dear sister. It will give you wrinkles," my brother, Henry informed me as he sat down beside me._

 _He threw his arm around my shoulders and informed me; "Don't worry Immy. I don't trust Camille either."_

 _I smiled at him as I rested my head against his shoulder, happy that someone agreed with me about Camille._

 _The scene changed to that night as I was seen walking towards my home with Henry by my side. The streets of London were empty of mundanes due to how late it was but it wasn't for the Downworlders. As we walked down the alley towards the entrance of my home, Camille suddenly flashed in front of us which caused us to jump slightly. "Camille, what's wrong?" Henry asked the female vampire who gave us an evil smirk._

 _I felt my arms were grabbed and my body be pulled away from Henry who was being held down two unknown vampires. I began to struggle against those holding me but was unable to as they forced my arms so far back that if I struggled too hard, the force would break my arms. Camille flashed over to Henry and grabbed his cheeks and forced his head to tilt, exposing his neck. Our eyes locked with each other's and before we both could react; Camille dug her fangs into his neck and began to drain him. I let out a loud gasp and tried to move towards Camille, but her minions' grips tightened making me unable to move._

 _I didn't know how much time had passed until she let Henry go and his lifeless body fell to the ground. I rushed towards him and knelt down beside him. "Please. Henry, don't leave me," I begged him; tears streaming down my cheeks._

 _I began to sob loudly as I gripped his shirt tightly and rested my head on his shoulders; my tears wetting the fabric. "Henry!" I called out to him, but he didn't answer._

 _"This is what happened when you mess with me," Camilla whispered into my ear which caused angry to flood through my veins._

 _I felt my eyes turn red and red mist form around my hands before I let out a loud scream, causing the red mist to expel out. The red mist threw the vampires back a few feet and when they jumped back onto their feet, they bolted, leaving me alone with Henry's body. Angry faded from my veins as I began to sob again._

 _I didn't know how long I was sobbing for until the sobs turned back into just tears. I stayed sat next to him, holding his hand between mine. "Imogene..." I cut off Ragnor as he placed a hand on my shoulder; "No."_

 _"That isn't Henry. He's gone," he tried taking my hands away, but I fought against him._

 _"I can't let him go," I told her as I felt him kneel beside me._

 _"Let go and hold onto me," he took me into his arms as I began to sob again once I let go of Henry._

 _I watched as other warlock grab him off the ground and begin to carry him away. "No, Henry," I sobbed; still not believing what had happened._

 _I was now filled with rage as I stormed into Magnus' office, not caring about the blood staining my white skirt. "Camilla will pay for this!" I screamed at Magnus as I threw the door open which caused him to stared at me with confusion but that quickly changed to concern when he noticed the blood on my skirt._

 _"Immy?! Whose blood is that?!" he questioned as I began to pace in front of him._

 _"Camille and her vampires attacked us. She killed Henry," I snarled towards him; tears filling up my eyes again as I stared at him._

 _"Why would Camille do that?" he asked me, almost as if he didn't believe me._

 _I yelled in frustration at how blind Magnus was towards Camille. "I have been left with nothing! I will have my revenge, and if you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me," I snarled at him, ripping my necklace off my neck and slamming it down on his desk._

 _"Immy, you need to rethink what you are about to do," he told me as my head snapped up to glare at him._

 _"She has taken enough from me this day," were my last words to him before I walked out of the room and into the hall._

 _I saw the portrait of Camille, Magnus, Ragnor and myself hanging up which I quickly ran over to it and ripped it off the wall. I stood in the middle of the hall and let out a loud scream of angry, but my next scream wasn't angry but instead, purely of pain and heartbreak._

Once I had pulled us out of the memory, we remained silent as I whipped away the tears that were running down my cheeks. I could feel Alec staring at me as my eyes looked down because I felt unable to meet his eyes. He grabbed my chin and pulled my head up to meet his eyes. He smiled at me before pulling me into a hug as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my own arms around his shoulders and nestled my face into his neck with my sniffles being the only sound present in the room. What Alec and I didn't know that during this time, Magnus was staring at us with a smile on his face before closing the door lightly, leaving us alone again.


	8. Leaving New York

**IMOGENE**

* * *

 **ALEC** left for the institute in the morning with an awkward goodbye to Magnus and I.

His awkward actions made my eyebrow rise in confusion. I guess all he needed was some liquor courage to act the way he did.

Deciding not to dwell on it, I was now laying diagonally across my bed with open books surrounding me. I was researching a way to disguise the Mortal Cup for the Shadowhunters or even a way to deactivate its power before Valentine can use it. So far, my research was coming up with nothing which caused me to grow frustrated. I threw the book I was currently reading onto the bed and placed my head into my hands; groaning loudly in frustrated. Once I had gotta out my frustration, I packed up the books and walked them back to the bookcase where they belong.

When I walked over to the bookcase, I noticed Magnus was staring down at a piece of paper in his hands and his eyebrows were frowned in confusion as his eyes read the words on the paper. "What are you reading, Magnus?" I asked my confused husband after I returned the books I had taken to their rightful spots on the bookcase and was now stood in front of him.

Magnus didn't reply as he handed me the paper which caused me to stare at him in confusion before turning my eyes down to read the paper. My eyes widened once I had finished read and I looked up at Magnus in shock. "They want me to be the High Warlock of London," I gasped in surprise as I re-read the letter to make sure I wasn't imagining it.

Magnus grabbed my upper arms and we locked eyes before he asked; "Are you going to accept their offer?"

I sighed loudly before remaining silent for a few moments as I thought about my answer. Being a High Warlock was an opportunity of a lifetime but it meant me leaving behind my life here in New York. I weighed out the pros and cons of taking this position before I finally made my decision. Magnus gave me a sad smile when I told him my answer and he pulled me into a hug. We hugged for a few moments before we parted. Now it was time to pay a visit to someone.

* * *

I was sat inside a grand office that had angelic runes painted on the windows behind a large desk with the middle window painted with a beautiful image of an angel holding a sword and a dragon-like creature by its feet. My hands were now resting on the desk behind me which allowed me leaned back against them. The room was beautiful as I continued to admire it.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Alec dressed in all black and his hair in his usual messy style. I subconsciously bit my bottom lip at how attractive he looked right now cause GOD, he is one good-looking man.

His eyes widened in shock when he noticed me in the room and he quickly slammed the door shut so no one could look into the room. "How did you get in here?" he asked me as he now stood in front of me with a nervous expression.

I smiled at him and placed my hands on his upper arms to try and comfort him. "Your sister let me in," I explained to him as I tried so hard not to try and feel up his muscular arms.

I watched Alec's face relax with my answer before his eyebrows frowned in confusion. "Why are you here?" he asked me which I grew nervous as I could my heart beeping fast.

I didn't answer him right away as I walked over to one of the black lounges and sat down which Alec followed my action as he sat down beside me. "I'm leaving New York," was all I was able to spit out which my words caused his face to give me a look of shock.

His shocked look allowed the rest of the words to finally spill out. "I got offered the position as High Warlock of London...and I'm taking it."

This caused Alec's eyes to widen in surprise but there was something else behind his surprise that I couldn't quite put my finger on. "Wow!" was all he said as he remained frozen.

I placed one of my hands on his upper arm while my other hand went to his knee. He reacted by placing his hand over mine that was on his knee. "It is only temporary but I will be gone for a while. So if Magnus tries to get you drunk again, the guest room is yours to escape from him," I joked to the Shadowhunter who let out a chuckle as his lips turned into a giant grin.

I mimicked his grin as I stared at the side of his face. My eyes memorised his features as his smile was something I noticed was rare for him to do as his face was mostly serious and emotionless. Well, except for when he was annoyed or angry.

"Why are you telling me?" Alec asked me in a curious tone as he turned to look at me.

"I don't know. I just thought you deserve to know," I informed him as I shrugged my shoulders.

I took a deep breath in and leaned forward to press my lips against his cheek before I quickly leaned back. My actions caused him to freeze and he remained frozen as I stood up from my seat. Once I had reached the door, Alec turned his head to watch me leave. "Don't be afraid to be yourself and make choices that make you happy," those were my parting words to him before I left him alone.

I leaned against the closed door with a dreamy expression before it dropped from my face and I walked away from the door. It was a while before I returned to New York...but by the time I returned, so much had changed.


	9. Different

**WHEN** Alec walked into Magnus' apartment, he saw Magnus pacing back and forth in front of a chair. The sounds of Alec's footsteps against the carpet caused Magnus' head to snap up and turned to look at his boyfriend. "Hey! You must be reading my mind. I was just about to call you," Magnus walked over to Alec who gave him a tight smile before leaning down to give him to quick peck before returning back to why he was here.

"There's a Greater Demon on the loose. And we need your help," As Alec spoke, a figure stood from the chair that Magnus was pacing back and forth in front of and turned around to look at the couple.

Alec looked over Magnus and locked eyes with the figure and he felt his body freeze when he was who the figure was. Magnus noticed his boyfriend freeze and he turned around to see the figure standing there and smiling at both of them.

"Hi Alec," the figure spoke in a soft voice as they watched the Shadowhunter remain frozen.

Imogene Bane was back in New York but it wasn't for a visit. Her whole demeanour had changed since Alec last saw her over two months ago. Her long brown curls were no longer present and in their place were cinnamon coloured curls. Before she left New York, Alec had only seen her wearing dresses and flat shoes but he was shocked at seeing her dressed in tight jeans, shirt and heels that were similar to what Isabelle would wear.

A chuckle escaped Imogene's lips as she watched Alec remain frozen after a few moments of just staring at her. Her chuckle broke Alec out of his trance and he asked her; "What are you doing back?"

She sighed deeply and run her fingers through her hair. "I heard what Valentine did. I'm here to help," she informed him with a serious look on her face.

* * *

 **IMOGENE**

* * *

The look on Alec's face when he saw me was shocked and after I spoke, his face turned serious as he remembered why he was here. Alec held in his hand a small bag of what looked like sand and he handed it to Magnus. "The demon has been leaving this on its victims," he explained and I watched as Magnus examine it.

"Oh, dear," Magnus exclaimed before handing it to me so I can look at it.

My eyes widened when I recognised what the sand was and when I looked up, I noticed Alec's brow frowned in confusion. "This sand, it's from Duduael," I informed him which made him ask us; "Which is a dimension of Hell?"

"The worst dimension. Did you find this on their face?" Magnus asked him and Alec's answer was a nod.

"How did he get loose?" Magnus asked out loud as I remarked; "He's been shackled for centuries."

"Who?" Alec asked; his brows still frowned in confusion towards us.

"The demon who taught man the weapons of war. A Greater Demon, Azazel, one of the princes of Hell," Magnus explained which I could feel Alec roll his eyes.

"Right. A real prince," he remarked sarcastically as he moved past Magnus.

As Alec moved past Magnus, he noticed the windows covered up and his question caused an awkward tension to arise; "Why is it so dark in here?"

I moved to stand next to Magnus as Alec stood in front of the blacked out windows with his back facing us. I felt a breeze blow through my hair and someone suddenly stand beside me. Alec turned his head around to look at us after hearing someone moving fast and I saw his face turn harsh. "Hello, Alec," Raphael responded; feeling slightly awkward from the hard glare Alec was giving him.

"What is he doing here?" Alec snapped towards Magnus.

I could feel Alec's rage towards Raphael and I was prepared to hold him back to prevent this situation from escalating to something worse. Magnus had explained Isabelle's addiction to Yin Fen and how now she was trying to get clean...but from what Raphael had told us, she was down a dark and very dangerous path.

"Raphael has something important to tell you," I spoke to Alec who seemed shocked that I was the one who spoke.

"Nothing he says matters to me," he snapped and I rolled my eyes before looking towards Raphael.

"Your sister's in trouble," Raphael told him; ready to take the heat.

"You're damn right she is. She's suffering withdrawal back at the Institute because of you!" Alec's words were steeping in anger as he glared at Raphael.

"She just came by the DuMort, begging for a bite," Raphael said and I could see Alec's anger fade slightly at his words.

"What?" he asked in disbelief at Raphael's words but I could tell he was worried about his sister getting back on her addiction.

"I didn't touch her. You have my word. But there are plenty of vampires more than eager to take a bite," Raphael explained to Alec and I knew Alec was now blaming himself for Isabelle's actions.

"I never should have left her alone," he stated as he began walking towards the door to find her.

As he walked past me, I grabbed his bicep to stop him from leaving and doing something he would regret. "It's not your fault," I told him with Magnus backing me up; "Don't worry. We'll find her."

Raphael reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's the address to the closest den. There's a good chance she's there," he informed Alec who was staring down at the paper in his hand.

Alec snatched the paper from Raphael and began walking towards the door; ordering Magnus to come with. Once they had left, I sighed loudly and ran my fingers through my hair. I turned to Raphael and began to chuckle lightly. "Who would have guessed that so much can change in two months?" I asked him rhetorical which made his head shake.

I pulled him into a hug to try and reassure him that it wasn't his fault about Isabelle. This person at fault was the one who introduced Isabelle to yin fen and knew she would become addictive to it. God, so much has changed since I was last in New York...and I don't know what was going to happen next.


End file.
